


The basement

by gemstone_6



Series: MarchusAnnus [18]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 21 days in and only now I write something related to Unus Annus, I mean I would write another thing but that is spoilers for something, MarchusAnnus, Possesion, Unus Annus, also it feels weird to write real people so just say its Mark and Ethan but slightly to the left, based off that one UA vid, so ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: Mark has a REALLY weird basement
Series: MarchusAnnus [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	The basement

**Author's Note:**

> day 21!
> 
> Had to take a break yesterday, I was really tired and I just couldn't write shit

It was only supposed to be for a video. That’s it, nothing really special, it was supposed to be a spooky video exploring Mark’s really weird basement.

It didn’t go according to plan for both of them.

Ethan was down in the basement when it all started happening. The strange interferences on the radio started, but Ethan just thought it was Mark doing it, he wasn’t expecting those but he went along with it. Even when the light started flickering, he just assumed that Mark had a hand in it someway, or maybe even Amy was helping Mark with it, he didn’t know, he could only guess.

The basement is not enclosed, I repeat it is not enclosed

Only when he was out of the basement talking to Mark and the interference STILL happened, Ethan knew Mark couldn’t have done it, but he tried not to think about it. Maybe he should’ve quit when he thought he saw something down there in the crawlspace, if you could even call it that. Ethan just thought his brain was making up shapes in the dark basement. It wasn’t until the knocking started when he knew something wasn’t right. Then the large knocking sound was heard by BOTH of them, Ethan didn’t know where the sound came from, somewhere upstairs but nowhere near where Mark was. He got a bad feeling when Mark said he was going to check out the noise, even if he still somewhat thought Mark was behind all this, his anxiety was still screaming at him that was very very wrong.

\------------

Mark didn’t know what the hell was going on. Sure, he planned on scaring Ethan a little bit but something really wasn’t right. Ethan kept cutting out on him, and apparently there were interferences on his side as well. He had planned some strange things to happen but not for this long. He brushed it off at first, just chalking it up to a glitch or something like that. When he heard the loud knocking noise, it startled him. That came from somewhere else in the house, and when Ethan asked about it, he decided to go investigate it. When he rounded the corner he quickly hid behind the closest piece of furniture. That thing looked vaguely human shaped, but it was blacked out, it looked whispy and it didn’t seem to be moving. Mark didn’t think it heard him so he told Ethan that there was something upstairs.

Bad move  
Ethan didn’t know what he was looking at when the door opened, it looked like Mark, but it clearly wasn’t him. He screamed and dropped the camera. That thing moved towards and Ethan tried to run but he didn’t get far. The figure was right behind him and that was the last thing Ethan could remember.


End file.
